Bronson
|kanji = ブロンソン |rōmaji = Buronson |chinese name = |alias = |entry code = Sword Angel ( Sōdo Enjeru) |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Green (anime) |hair = Silver (anime) |blood type = |affiliation = D-Works |previous affiliation = Walpurgis Academy Gauntlet |occupation = Founder of D-Works |previous occupation = Puppeteer Wiseman |team = |previous team = |partner = Lucifer |previous partner = |base of operations = D-Works |status = Imprisoned |relatives = Frey (Stepdaughter) Loki (Stepson) Hazel Heimdall (Daughter)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Novel: Volume 12 / Chapter 9 |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 17(unnamed) Chapter 28 (named) |anime debut = Episode 5 (unnamed) Episode 8 (named) |seiyu = Ken Narita |english voice = Brandon Potter |image gallery = Yes }} Bronson (ブロンソン Buronson) is the founder of D-Works. Appearance Manga Bronson appears as a middle-aged man having short hair that is brushed upwards, and short tresses that covers some parts of his forehead. Bronson has small, dark pupils and has visible wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His choice of attire is a three piece suit that consists of a dark-colored suit, a vest of a lighter tone to his suit, and light-colored shirt with long sleeves. Additionally, he puts on a scarf that serves as a necktie, pants and dark-colored shoes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages Anime Bronson is a relatively tall and lean man. He sports gray-colored hair which exceeds below his nape, while in front, his unkempt hair covers parts of his forehead, and juts in every direction. A pair of tresses also goes beyond his shoulders. While he has some of his hair let loose, he still ties a ponytail too. He has a pair of green eyes and has visible wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Bronson dons a three piece suit. He has a white shirt, adorned with a blue cravat tie, a maroon colored vest and a violet coat. The coat has a gold trimming and a feather boa can be seen. The back of his coat is tailored to have a triangular shape. Lastly, Bronson wears a dark pants and black shoes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 5 Personality Bronson is a cruel and sadistic man who claims that the advancement of science is his aim, regardless of any means used, even if it means sacrificing the lives of humans, and animals. For the sake of accumulating as many "Promised Children" as possible, he even orchestrated the deaths of Loki's and Frey's parents, just so he could make the two siblings artificial "Promised Children".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 34-36Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 25-26 Moreover, as found out by Raishin and Komurasaki, Bronson's experiments to implement mechanized hearts into young children have resulted in their deaths; in other words, Bronson has killed them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 29-30 Futhermore, their bodies are mutilated as they become materials for "Garm".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Page 4 His sadistic nature is shown when he threatens to stop Loki's heart from ever beating again;Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Page 9 later on during their fight, he declares he would cut him open while he is still alive.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Page 28 Additionally, when an Automaton has outlived its usefulness according to him, such as a dog with a Magic Circuit, it will still be designated for disposal.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 13 While Bronson has not been seen explicitly making such decisions, he is the founder of D-Works, and have already been cruel to humans. Thus, it is reasonable he is the one responsible for condemning Automatons to death too. Despite being caught by Kimberley for his inhumane crimes, he bears no remorse for breaking the laws and human ethics, and even declares he would not have been questioned for unethical practices if he had still been the Wiseman. Kimberley is infuriated and disgusted by him, so much so to the point of declaring he deserves the death penalty.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 9-11 It is also stated in a rumor that Bronson is a gallant that goes from one woman to another.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Page 11 History Twenty years ago prior to the current plot, Bronson was a student at Walpurgis Academy, where he participated in the Night Party and nearly acquired the title of Wiseman. However, he was beaten by another opponent, who became the next Wiseman. Thus, he disappeared from the Night Party. He founded D-Works afterwards.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Page 6 Plot Sword Angel arc Seated inside the reception office, Bronson comments on how Walpurgis never changes and is rotting away the same way as before. Frey comes in, and Bronson tells her not to be stiff and adds that he has high expectations of her, then hands her a picture with dogs in it. Upon being asked by Frey about the "promise", Bronson replies that he remembers it and tells her to do her duty and do well on her test for her to live with everyone again.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 24-28 Later on, inside the reception office again after the Night Party, Bronson questions why Loki demoted himself from the 7th rank to the 99th. The Sword Emperor provides an explanation but Bronson dismisses it and adds that he will overlook what his "prized son" did; however, he will stop Loki's heart from beating if he repeats the same mistake. Proceeding, Bronson tells Loki to move according to the plan as Rabbi and Cherubim are meant to face each other and he should not hold back on fighting Frey. Finally, he adds that for his sister's sake, Loki has to display much of his power as he desires.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 8-10 Some time later, Bronson appears before Raishin Akabane, Yaya and Loki, expressing that because of his good luck, he was able to obtain "parts" without exerting any effort.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 32-33 He inquires if Loki has lost his sensesKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Page 5 and brings out a tiny dagger later on, controlling it telekinetically to halt Cherubim's attack.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-9 Latterly, Bronson comments that it is imperative to attack the Puppeteer rather than the Automaton when Raishin suddenly appears behind his back to attack him but ends up futile, causing him to look down on the boy. Disappointed, Bronson turns to Loki and questions why he has to fight him when he provided him what he needed.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-20 Hearing Loki's reply, Bronson says that it is a shame as Loki is one of the successful ones and expresses how difficult it is to obtain the latter and his sister and the "trick" he had to do. Bronson evades the attack of an enraged Loki and sends him flying on a wall, saying that he would not kill him yet as his "part" is of extreme value and would be disappointing if he does not disassemble him while he is still alive. Seeing that his other attacker can still move, Bronson comments that Raishin might have a unique body.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 25-30 Seeing Raishin get back on his feet, he commends him and asks if he had developed a futile strategy. "Second Last" tells him that he will use his futile strategy against him and proceeds on asking several questions about Frey. Bronson answers Raishin's questions by saying that everything done so far is irreversible. He explains that neither recession nor stagnation is not allowed in science, as the latter denotes ruin. Proceeding, Bronson says that the development of science is the very path that humanity walks in and sorcerers like them must give contribution, and if he has to, he will use a few lies for his purpose.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 4-7 Later on, he quietly observes the clash of his and Loki's Automatons and tells him that he were so close on welding Cherubim's blade. However, his expression changes when Yaya steps in and tries to deflect Cherubim's blade.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 15, 17, 19 With Yaya succeeding on countering and destroying his Automaton, Bronson glares at his attackers.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Page 26 With Raishin falling unconscious to his injuries, Bronson aims a gun at him, telling himself on how he could finish Raishin with a bullet since he is on the verge of dying. Moreover, he reminds himself of the disadvantage he is in, now that he lost Lucifer. Going on, he claims that the outcome is boring for a final scene; but even before he can shoot, Bronson's forearm is hit by a dagger and is startled by a voice speaking to him, who turns out to be Kimberley. After being told by the latter that he had a lingering attachment, Bronson says otherwise and explains that what he feel are opposition and slight regret, and adds that he is disappointed by his weakness before. Adding on, Bronson says if he had reached the chair of Wiseman in the past, what he had been doing would not have been questioned as a sin. His reasoning makes Kimberley mock him, who proceeds to explain the truth behind his actions, leaving him with a disturbed look. When Kimberley says he deserves the gallows, he quietly surrenders himself with the Cruzada and walks away.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 4-11 Abilities Mana Affinity and Puppetry: As a Puppeteer, Bronson has Mana inside his body and thus has the ability to control his Automaton well, which enabled him to acquire the position of being the Wiseman twenty years ago. Telekinesis: Bronson has displayed the capability to perform Telekinesis by using it to manipulate a small dagger and place it in front in a short period and used it as a means of defending himself against Cherubim's attack. Hand to Hand Combat: Bronson also posses, albeit unknown if to a wide degree, of fighting in melee. He easily grab Loki on his collar and send him crashing to a wall without exhibiting too much movement and showing any signs of discomfort.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Page 27 Levitation: An anime exclusive ability, Bronson has demonstrated the ability to levitate. It appears that he is capable of allocating the spell with something else, as he is with Lucifer when he appeared before Loki, and kept the Automaton suspended in the air for a couple amount of time.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 8 Automaton Lucifer (ルシファー Rushifā): The name of Bronson's Automaton that also belongs to the same series as Cherubim produced by D-Works, the Angel Series. It is an Automaton that is gold in color, and posseses three pairs of wings, while having a body built similar to a human. He is also equipped with the same Magic Circuit that Cherubim has, the Jet Magic Circuit. Equipment Dagger: Bronson posses a tiny dagger that takes a shape similar to the head of a spear with a smaller handle. He showcased proficiency in handling it albeit with the help of his Telekinesis. Gun: Bronson also posses a revolver with him; however, his mastery on handling it was not properly demonstrated because of Kimberley's interference.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 4-6 Trivia *When Bronson exerts or releases his mana, it is yellow in color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male